Because of The Fortune Teller
by nanaspineapple
Summary: Ketika Ryeowook dan Hyukjae diramal.. / Yewook / Drabble / Oneshot / RE-PUBLISH, yang udah baca gak usah baca lagi u,u


Title:Because of The Fortune Teller  
Author:nanaspineapple  
Pairing:Yewook  
Genre:Fluff  
Rating:K+  
Disclaimer:Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja  
Summary:Ketika Ryeowook dan Hyukjae diramal...

A/N:Ramalan ngasal demi kepentingan cerita lol

* * *

Ryeowook dan Hyukjae pergi ke sebuah festival musim panas. Saat sedang melihat-lihat, Hyukjae mencolek Ryeowook.

"Wookie!" serunya dengan nada senang. "Ada booth peramal, tuh! Coba, yuk!" ajak Hyukjae. Ryeowook mengangguk dan Hyukjae menarik tangannya ke booth peramal itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, anak muda?" tanya si peramal. Hyukjae dan Ryeowook duduk di kursi yang disediakan.

"Bisa tolong ramal kami?" pinta Hyukjae tak sabar.

"Perlihatkan tanganmu." Hyukjae mengulurkan tangannya, telapak tangannya dibuka di depan peramal itu. "Kau sedang sehat, ya," ujar peramal itu sambil meneliti garis tangan Hyukjae. Hyukjae membelalak. Sudah beberapa bulan terakhir ini dia memang belum sakit apa-apa. "Kau mau diramal soal apa?"

"Err.. karir dan cinta?"

"Soal karir.. karirmu sedang naik. Tak perlu khawatir. Soal cinta.. sepertinya kau sudah mendapatkannya. Pasanganmu memang agak manja, bersabarlah."

Ryeowook langsung mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Hyukjae. "Memangnya Donghae _Hyung_ masih manja?" bisiknya. Hyukjae terdiam menatapnya sebelum mengangguk.

"Iya, masih." Wajah Hyukjae jelas-jelas masih takjub.

"Kau juga mau diramal?" tanya peramal itu. Ryeowook mengangguk sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Karirmu tak ada masalah, sepertinya. Soal cinta.. kau belum dapat, ya. Orang yang suka padamu akan jadi orang pertama yang memujimu hari ini," jelas peramal itu sebelum menatap Ryeowook.

"Memuji? Memuji apa?"

"Apa saja."

Hyukjae dan Ryeowook saling berpandangan. Lalu tiba-tiba Hyukjae menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan, dan tangan kirinya diangkat sejajar dengan muka, kedua jarinya membentuk huruf V. "Aku nggak akan memujimu hari ini, ya."

**oooooooooooooo**

Sampai di dorm, Hyukjae langsung duduk dan menonton tv dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, sementara Ryeowook masuk kamar. Jongwoon sedang sibuk dengan kura-kuranya.

"Oh, hai, Ryeowook-_ah_," sapa Jongwoon saat melihat Ryeowook masuk.

"Hai, _Hyung_." Ryeowook berbaring di atas kasurnya. Tangannya menggapai-gapai ke satu tempat, tapi yang ia rasakan hanya udara. "Lho?" Ryeowook duduk dan menoleh-noleh ke kasurnya. "_Hyung_?"

Jongwoon berdiri dan meletakkan makanan kura-kura di atas meja. "Kenapa?"

"Kiki mana?" Ryeowook mengangkat bantalnya, berharap jerapah kecilnya itu ada di sana, tapi ternyata tidak ada.

"Aku belum lihat, tuh. Kamu bawa ke Sukira nggak?"

"Aku bawa, sih, kemarin.. tapi kayaknya sudah kubawa pulang, deh.."

"Coba tanya Sungmin. Mungkin dia tahu."

Ryeowook bergegas keluar kamar dan menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang menonton tv. "_Hyung_ kemarin aku bawa Kiki ke Sukira kan? Sudah kubawa pulang belum sih?"

Sungmin berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk. "Sudah, kok. Aku masih ingat kau ketiduran di van sambil meluk Kiki. Pasti di kamarmu, nggak mungkin di tempat lain."

Agak putus asa, Ryeowook kembali ke kamar. "_Hyung_, kata Sungmin _Hyung_ Kiki sudah—" ucapan Ryeowook terpotong saat melihat boneka jerapah miliknya dipegang Jongwoon yang duduk di kasurnya. "Kiki!" serunya sambil berlari ke arah Jongwoon, menabraknya dan mereka berdua jatuh di atas kasur. "Di mana dia, _Hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook sambil memeluk Kiki erat.

"Jatuh di bawah kasurmu. Makanya kalau cari yang benar." Jongwoon mencubit pipi Ryeowook gemas. Ryeowook tertawa kecil.

"Makasih, ya, _Hyung_."

Kali ini Jongwoon yang tertawa kecil. "Kamu imut banget deh."

Ryeowook diam. Wajahnya mendadak merah, dan ia memeluk Jongwoon erat.

[Orang yang suka padamu akan jadi orang pertama yang memujimu hari ini]

**oooooooooooooo**

A/n 2:FF ini saya re-publish karena yang sebelumnya dihapus.. wheeee kenapa QAQ  
Maaf menuh-menuhin, tapi saya kecewa sekali karena penghapusan itu u,u  
Padahal saya orang baru tapi udah jadi korban. Nyesek hati ini, nyeseeeekkk /remes baju/

Makasih yang udah nyempetin baca, terutama yang nyempetin review :B


End file.
